Ornithopters and Eulg
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Phineas decides to build and fly ornithopters for today and everything will go well barring any unforeseen circumstances, such as Doofenshmirtz's latest reinvention.
1. Ornithopter

Chapter 1: Ornithopter

"You've just watched 'Guy in the Jungle' on the Learning Channel next is the 'Majesty of Birds' followed by our 5 hour special entitled 'A Short History of Airplanes'"

click

"Good thing we'll never have to survive in the jungle Ferb, are minds would be better equipped to be on the airplane show, it's weird that airplanes don't work more like birds considering they were the only things flying for a couple million years"

Ferb counted in his head, after all these years he knew what was coming next and he also knew it takes Phineas 3 seconds to figure out what he just said for himself

"Hey, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

In the backyard with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella standing across from Phineas and Ferb who have a curtain behind them.

"Today we have built and plan on flying our own personal ornithopters!" said Phineas excited as always

Everyone had a quizzical expression so Ferb answered them with "An ornithopter is a man made aircraft that achieves flight by flapping its wings in a way similar to that of birds."

"Ohhhhh, thanks Ferb" everyone replied to which Ferb shot them a thumbs up

"So here they are!" Phineas continued pulling a rope dropping the curtain revealing four silver metallic birds, and one pink one.

"Hey Dinner Bell, whats with the pink one you going soft on us?" Buford asked. Everyone was wondering the same thing but they wouldn't have worded it exactly that way

"Its not for me, I figured Isabella would want it since she likes the color pink" Phineas said looking a little nervous. Isabella blushed slightly at his gesture and Phineas noticed this and gained some color himself but quickly continued "Anyways everybody get to your birds and lets get this show on the road"

Everyone was flying their ornithopters over the town doing loops and barrel rolls some dives when Phineas said

"Comeon guys lets see what these things can really do" and took off impossibly fast away from the city followed by everyone else.

Dubee dubee du-ba dubee dubee du-ba

Perry, in the Flynn-Flecher house, puts his hat on walks up to a mirror, knocks on it then jumps through and appears in his lair coming out of an identical mirror

"Incredible Agent P!" said Monogram happy Perry's entrances are improving again "We've received word that Doofenshmirtz has been mumbling all over town about a platypus that ignored him. Our resources.."

"That's me!" said Carl from behind the camera

"Carl! Anyway our resources tell us that maybe, just possibly, he could be mumbling about you, Agent P find out whats up and do your thing"

Perry saluted and jumped back through the mirror

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Perry jumped through a mirror into Doof's building and the mirror promptly fell onto him and folded into a glass box. Perry wondered whether Doof was psychic or if every square inch of this place had a trap on it

"Ah Perry the Platypus I'm so happy your here and by happy of course I mean not happy at all!" Doofenshmirtz said as he usually does

"So today I re-present to you Eulg! which is in this automatic water gun...inator. Hmmm. Well anyway remember a while back when I planned to put Eulg onto the adult diaper factory? Of course you don't you left before I could even tell you my back-story!"

"So anyway I've opened a repair shop to fix anything and to ensure people come to me when their stuff breaks I'll put Eulg on anything that is fixed by anyone else, or if business gets slow I'll just put it on things that weren't broken to start with."

Perry was impressed, it wasn't exactly evil but it was definitely a good corrupt business strategy that perhaps someone less accident prone than Doofenshmirtz could pull off. Perry hit his bill against the glass and it broke harmlessly around him so he jumped out.

"Perry the Platypus how did you escape? Hmm perhaps I should have used tempered gla- ummph"

Perry knocked the 'doctor' over causing him to drop the automatic water gun that was filled with Eulg it shot over the balcony. Perry ran to the balcony and decided it was heading to the forest on the edge of the tri-state area so nothing would be affected. Often these things would head to his owners backyard but he had been feeling protective recently and figured if whatever they were working on fell apart it wouldn't be good. Perry went to destroy the Eulg gun when he saw the glass had cracked and just enough escaped to make the rest of the gun fall apart and release the rest of the Eulg

Perry jumped off the balcony with his hanglider and heard "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" just as the D.E.I. building fell apart

**Flying over the forest near the edge of the tri-state area**

"Hey Mom's gonna be home soon you guys head back I'm gonna try out a few more maneuvers, I've gotten a bunch of emails from business people in town who want to buy the design, tell mom I'll be back in a little bit if she beats me home."

"Ok." replied everyone and they turned to leave except for Isabella who said

"Hey Phineas mind if i stay and help?"

"Yea sure, I mean not at all, I mean, hey guys if Isabella's mom asks tell her shes with me."

Another "k" from everybody and Isabella and Phineas were alone flying around each other having fun until Isabella asked a little nervously

"Umm Phineas what does the red light between the blue and green buttons indicate"

"It tells you when there is an imminent impact from something, why?" said Phineas also sounding a little nervous

They both looked up and saw it just as it hit Isabella's left wing. After a second she rebalanced.

"That was close." She and Phineas said simultaneously and no sooner had they said it when Isabella's wing fell apart and her ornithopter took a spiraling nosedive toward the river that was probably over a mile down

"Isabella!"


	2. Now What?

A/N I know its short but there's a lot going on

Chapter 2: Now what?

"Isabella! QUICK HIT THE EJECT BUTTON!" Phineas screamed into the mic

He watched the glass dome on her cockpit fly off but he didn't see the chair fly out

Isabella screamed into the mic now with wind roaring "IT SAYS THE SEAT IS JAMMED!"

But Phineas was already in action he threw the control yoke down and went into a full dive with the wings and legs folded in. What had looked like a giant bird standing in his backyard now resembled a missile.

Phineas was gaining on Isabella and didn't let a second pass wasted. He literally tore the parachute from the back of the seat taking some of the fabric with it since they weren't meant to be separated.

He saw he was getting close to Isabella.. and to the ground, he hit the eject button and ducked down as the dome and his seat left him in the bird. He passed Isabella and dove off his ship over to hers. When she saw him she stopped screaming and had a look on her face that asked if she had already died. In a swift motion Phineas undid her seat-belt grabbed her and jumped off the ornithopter.

Phineas frantically searched for the chord while he noticed he was now falling faster than the planes because the computer on his was slowing it down to avoid crashing.

He found the chord and pulled it letting the parachute open. He looked up at the planes which he realized were still falling towards them, but he knew he could only pray now, so he just watched as his plane decided it had gotten low enough and pulled up.. right into Isabella's plane.

He watched it explode and quickly put the arm that wasn't holding Isabella and his head on top of Isabella's. It didn't seem like she was having the best luck today so she could use the protection. After a couple of seconds he decided it was safe and looked up.. in horror as the parachute was ripped. Instinctively Phineas looked down to realized he was over a river, still very high up but water was a better landing than land at this point. After a moments consideration and another look up at the tangled mess of wires and parachute he decided it was be best to enter the water before the parachute so as not to be tangled.

He was getting closer to the water and decided he had to let go now so he took a deep breath and did that. Isabella, who was still a little dazed that Phineas had appeared out of thin air and saved her, didn't notice the parachute had ripped, but did notice Phineas let go of it and screamed, but was cut off by the water they had hit while falling fairly fast.

They both hit the bottom of the slow moving river and Phineas took a look up and around, a little shocked he had hit the bottom. He saw the parachute in the water with its wires and knew he had made the right choice not being near it and then saw Isabella with her foot stuck in the mud panicking and without and breath left from her scream.

Phineas pulled her foot out of the mud but he knew he wouldn't be able to swim them both to the surface so he pulled her in and gave her a lungful of air for a second she still seemed dazed but quickly recognized the situation and started swimming up with Phineas.

The made it to the top and floated to a bank of the river. They both looked around and saw the parachute floating up-stream and lots of pieces of ornithopters lining the banks of the river, some of them flaming.

Isabella turned to Phineas and said "well, now what?"


	3. The Woods

Chapter 3: The Woods

Phineas got up and looked around he was pretty sure this was the river that the Metropolitan Oval Aquatic Trench emptied into so he figured if they followed it up-stream they would get back to the city, and despite how much he hated it he figured they would have to walk, he didn't even have a rubber band and a map this time. he looked through his pocket and all he found was his phone which apparently wasn't water proof "Stupid non-waterproof cell phone" he said to himself mostly

He walked up to Isabella who had figured out her phone was fried also and said

"I think if we walk up the river we could reach Danville within a day or so"

Isabella was going to protest and ask if he could build something that could get them home but when she looked at him he had the same look in his eyes he had had on their trip around the world when he didn't know what to do and she realized walking was the only option. They were only kids after all.

"Okay lets go" She took the hand Phineas had offered and pushed herself up on her right leg but the second she put her left leg down she screamed and was back on the ground.

"Whats wrong?" Phineas said extremely worried for his friend

"..Leg.." was all she could get out through the agony and the second Phineas looked at it her knew why. She must of hit the bottom of the river hard and at a weird angle because her knee looked pretty swollen already and based on how much pain she was in Phineas was pretty sure it had been dislocated.

He wasn't exactly sure how to treat a dislocated knee but he knew it shouldn't be moved so he quickly found two sticks that looked fairly strong and put them on opposite side of her leg. He then took off his shirt and tore it so he could tie it around her knee to hold it still. It was obvious she wasn't walking to Danville so the least he could do was make sure she would be fine after they got to a hospital.

"Phineas whats wrong with your neck?" Isabella asked after he finished with her leg. Phineas reached up to touch the back of his neck and the second he did felt a sharp pain. He figured apparently he had been a tad to close to his ejection seat when it ejected

"It's just a little burned." he replied clearly more interested in Isabella's leg "I don't think your going to be able to walk all the way to the trees over there," he said pointing to the trees 15 feet away, "never mind back to Danville." Isabella didn't look happy one because she hated not being able to do things and two because this was the worst time ever for this to happen.

Phineas was thinking, he needed a way to get them back to Danville. He wasn't happy with the walking plan before but it was simple enough to satisfy his anxiety over not being able to do anything but he was pretty sure walking wouldn't work if Isabella couldn't walk unless

"Maybe I could try to carry you back to Danville.." Phineas didn't sound sure. He knew he could walk to Danville and he knew he could carry her but he wasn't sure if this was the best plan, but without any other option he decided it would have to do, especially since he hated burning daylight. "What do you think?"

"I don't know maybe if I stay here you could go back and send help.." Isabella sounded less sure but she didn't have to think about because Phineas gave her an abrupt and flat "No." She was going to be carried and she wasn't exactly happy about it but being in Phineas' arms gave her a little incentive to go with it.

Phineas walked until it was almost sundown when he stopped in a small clear area for the night, and although he looked tired and wasn't happy to be stopping before getting, he was relieved to be stopping. He put Isabella down very carefully onto a nice spot on the ground and decided to get a fire going because although it was summer the nights were pretty cold anyway. All he had to make the fire with was sticks so he knew that it would take a while.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back home<p>

"Oh good you're back, Phineas, Ferb you guys are so bust..ed. Hey where's Phineas?" Candace screamed then asked

"He's still testing some of the more technical flying features." Ferb replied calm as usual

"Oh... MOM PHINEAS AND FERB BUILT FLYING, MECHANICAL BIRDS IN THE BACKYARD!" Candace yelled. After she went inside a giant wind, regional only to the backyard blew all the birds away. Ferb shrugged it off and worked on his origami, he was trying to make a bird that flew by itself but there are some things paper can't do.

Candace dragged her mom to the backyard to see Ferb throwing his paper bird. "Well what do you know, you were right for once Candace. Candace looked and screamed then ran inside. "Boys me and your father.. hey where's Phineas?"

Ferb hated talking but without Phineas these questions were meant for him "He's off testing the flying capabilities of his bird with Isabella"

"Oh how sweet, well as I was saying your father and I won for best antique so now we have to go to the tri-state finals we'll be back tomorrow at 5ish depending on traffic, we have to leave now. Make sure your sister doesn't accidentally throw a giant party okay?"

Ferb shot her a thumbs up and went back to his origami. After Buford and Baljeet left he alternated between the origami and reading. Before he knew it it was sundown, he thought about going to find Phineas but he knew Isabella would kill him if he interrupted them. He went inside and saw Candace passed out on the couch, he saw the tv had the learning channel on _yea_ he thought _the learning channel has that effect_

He threw a blanket over his older sister and went upstairs, he figured he could badger his brother with silent questions about his time with Isabella when he got back, but before Ferb knew it he had fallen asleep


	4. The Night, The Morning

Chapter 4: The Night, The Morning

It took Phineas over an hour to get the fire started and the sun was finally setting by the time he did, Isabella tried to ignore how cut his hands had gotten by the time he was done because there wasn't much she could do about because they needed the fire, it was getting cold. Phineas built what was an amateur shelter compared to his usual standard considering he was tired, couldn't move his hands very much and didn't have any help or tools. It ended up being basically a raised deck with a leaf covered roof and a grass bed type thing, it was built right near the fire so they would get the heat but not so close as to catch fire of course, Phineas also ended up having a pile of firewood as a result of making the shelter.

He gave Isabella support as she hopped over to the shelter because she had refused to be carried the short distance he sat next to her and they stared at the fire. Isabella shivered, her usual pink skirt wasn't the best thing to wear outside at night

"You cold?" Phineas asked and put his arm around her to pull her in. Isabella was shocked at his action and how warm he was when she noticed he still didn't have a shirt, not that she had expected one to appear she had just forgotten. She was feeling weak for being cold when he didn't even had a shirt, she was going to pull herself away when a voice inside her head said _Don't do that stupid your next to Phineas_. She decided that she should stay _Besides he could use the warmth too_. Now that was logic she could listen to

They decided it was time to get some sleep so they laid down for the night. Phineas pulled out a woven grass blanket that he had obviously made himself, Isabella didn't know when he made it but she had learned a while back not to question how he amazes her, he just did.

Isabella took a little while to fall asleep partly because of the cold, partly because of her leg, partly because she had a lot on her mind, but what was really keeping her up was that Phineas was sleeping right next to her. She could feel his warmth and that he kept moving and was a bit restless, she was sure he had checked the fire dozens of times, but both of them eventually got comfortable after they got used to being so close to each other, tiredness beat out nervousness and they both fell asleep

* * *

><p>Isabella slowly woke up she had the weirdest dream that she had been falling and Phineas caught her, then she was drowning and Phineas gave her air, then she found herself lost in the woods and Phineas picked her up and whisked her away. As she opened her eyes she realized that it had been less of a dream and more of memories from the previous day<p>

She looked around and noticed the sun was only just coming up then she saw Phineas sitting with a stick by the fire "Oh good, you're up." he said sticking his stick in the ground next to the fire "I wanted to re-wrap your leg you looked like you were in pain yesterday and it looked like it was coming off."

Isabella looked at her leg and saw that the wrapping was pretty loose "Umm okay i guess." He walked over to her and undid the knot in his shirt and redid it a couple of times as slowly and carefully as he could and after about 10 minutes Isabella noticed he was finally looking satisfied with his work so Isabella decided it was time to mess with him a little, he looked stressed

"Hey Phineas whats taking you so long did you find something you like down there?" Phineas turned bright red but finished the knot and stood up fully prepared to feverishly deny said allegation until he saw the joking look on Isabella's face. _That wasn't cool_ he thought. Now it was his turn. He quickly turned around so she couldn't see his face and said

"What? Nonononono what do you think I would find? It's not like I was looking up your skirt or anything?" he started scratching his ear as he knew he did when he lied. He had a huge grin on his face so he couldn't turn to look at Isabella or she would know he was joking.

"Wait, YOU DID WHAT?" Phineas could tell she was angry but what was really evident in her voice was embarrassment. Isabella hadn't actually expected him to have found something he liked.

Phineas turned around with his hands up "Kidding. Kidding." Isabella's face was bright red from embarrassment but it quickly returned to a soft smile "It's funny though," Phineas continued "I'm pretty smart so you'd think I would have thought of that" She hit him upside the head "Ow that hurt. I think we both learned something, I learned if I'm near your legs and I look up your skirt I'll get hit in the head, and you learned not to let me near your legs" She pushed him playfully

"Well you had it coming," she said smiling, "Have you gotten over your inventors block yet, or are we just gonna keep trying to walk/be carried all the way to Danville?" she continued in a more concerned sympathetic voice.

Phineas looked up he hadn't thought about a way to get home in a while, he had been putting his effort into the current plan. Now that he was thinking about it, he realized he still couldn't think of anything "I've got nothing" he said disappointed with himself "What about you, you're involved in almost all our ideas and inspire half of them, can you think of a way to fly out of here?"

Isabella hadn't even thought about a way she could come up with an idea. She looked around her they had a fire, the shelter, the blanket Phineas made, as much bark and small twigs as they could find, and water from the river. Well now that she was thinking about it they actually had a lot to work with. She thought for a moment, then it hit her _Is this how Phineas feels when he gets an idea_. She pulled out her miniature copy of her Fireside Girls handbook, it was small and everything was blurred from being wet but she flipped right to the pages she was looking for, tore them out and held them in front of Phineas

"Hey Phineas," he looked up at Isabella and saw the papers "I know what we're gonna do today!"


	5. The Escape

Chapter 5: The Escape

Phineas and Isabella immediately got to work on Isabella's idea. Phineas got to work reshaping the hut and holding it together while Isabella held the joints. This led to a couple of times where they were in very close proximity and started blushing furiously but amazingly they never caught each other because they always turned their heads away.

After a good hour's work the small hut was now shaped like a hang glider with a wooden bed underneath and a fan on the back. Isabella was making the final preparations for takeoff but Phineas was waking around the creation nervously.

"Isabella I'm not sure if we should do this.."

Isabella looked at him questioningly "Of course we should everything's been built.."

"But how can we trust the plane?" Phineas asked very anxious and worried

"Well you built it, so I trust it" Isabella said matter-of-factly

"The last thing I built almost k-killed you! I can't let that happen!" Phineas looked like he was on the edge of crying. Isabella almost fainted from knowing he cared so much about her. _Did he like her?_ This wasn't the time to worry about that though

"Phineas you can't blame yourself for what happened it was a freak accident and no body's fault," he had sat down next to her to calm down so she decided to take his hand which got his attention "but _you_ risked your life to save me"

"B-but.."

"Look think of it this way, this was my design so if you still don't trust it it means you don't trust me" Phineas looked at her, he didn't trust anything that could put Isabella in danger, but he did trust Isabella with his life, he knew she was trying to trap him and she succeeded so he sighed in defeat and helped finish the pre-flight checks

They finally started up the engine, which looked a little like a rock with two bendy straws sticking out of it and steam flying out of them, and took off.

"Its beautiful down there" Isabella said after a couple of minutes of them flying and learning to steer, which was done by them shifting their weight.

_You're beautiful_ Phineas thought, he sighed he'd have to talk to her eventually but for now he decided to say "Yes, yes it is"

They sat in silence for awhile looking down and thinking. Isabella was thinking about telling Phineas she liked him, she rarely had time alone with him and if anything this ordeal proved that even if he didn't love her back in that way he would care enough to not leave her or not want to be friends. Her thoughts about him were interrupted by Phineas himself

"Isabella..." he started nervously "other than the near death experiences, its been fun to spend this time with you" Isabella was about to agree but from Phineas's face she could tell he had more to say "I've been thinking about you a lot recently and how we're good friends and how I'm happy whenever you're around" he took her hand "And I think I love you Isabella"

Isabella couldn't believe it she was expecting to all of a sudden come out of Phineasland and have Phineas saying something completely different. Phineas however was expecting her to pull her hand away and was preparing himself to keep the plane balanced.

Isabella squeezed his hand lightly to make sure he wasn't going to disappear and when she was sure he was there she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips with a loud "mwaaa" and leaned back and whispered "I love you too"

Phineas couldn't believed what happened he was so dazed he almost didn't notice Isabella's hands pushing on him more and more, but he did eventually and realized the plane was leaning towards him now. Thinking quickly he grabbed the top of the plane over Isabella and pulled the plane level and the both rolled on their backs to balance the plane and after a few starting chuckles began hysterically laughing. They just found it funny how even after all that gravity still worked as it should, and the universe somehow still made sense, or maybe it made more sense now.

The next couple of hours flew by with them chatting and joking. When they got back to Danville they got Isabella to a doctor who told Isabella her leg was fine and she would only need crutches, she looked a little upset and embarrassed for making a big deal of it so he quickly added "You're lucky you hadn't been trying to walk on it or you might have needed a cast, but you just need to go easy on it"

Ferb slowly woke up. He looked at the clock 12:27pm. He knew he was capable of sleeping longer but usually Phineas woke him with a pillow to the face at the crack of dawn. He looked at Phineas's bed, _Already made_ he thought _Or still made?_ He walked downstairs to look for Phineas and just as he got down Phineas and Isabella walked through the door. Ferb raised an eyebrow

"Yesterday Isabella's ornithopter went down so we were stuck in the woods." Ferb looked shocked

"Yea this morning Isabella came up with a brilliant idea for a plane so we flew that home" Ferb looked impressed but then saw them holding hands and gave a slight smile

"Well it looks like you know what your doing today Phineas, so you two have fun" Ferb said with another smile and left.

"So Phineas, whatcha doing today?" Isabella asked after Ferb left

Phineas smiled at her "I figured I'd spend the day with you"

"Isn't there something you'd actually want to do today though?"

"I can't think of anything I'd want to do more" And with that they leaned in for their second kiss


End file.
